Drabbles of Annabeth Chase
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Have you ever wondered about those hidden moments, the moments the books left out? Ranging from sad to funny and everywhere in between, here are the Drabbles of Annabeth Chase. *updated weekly*
1. Not Cute

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my newest story, drabbles of Annabeth Chase! As you have probably guessed already, this is not a full length story, but a series of short oneshots, or drabbles. I will take requests for drabbles. Please feel free to PM me if you want any of the drabbles to be turned into a full length story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth Chase came into Camp Half-Blood kicking in screaming in Luke's arms, not unlike the way babies came into the world. The screams of Thalia were still heard in the distance.

"Cute kid," Annabeth heard one of the older girls whisper. "Too bad about that daughter of Zeus. What's her name? Thalia?'

Annabeth Chase walked up to them, fists curled into balls. "I am not cute," she announced with a slight lisp. "I am seven years old. I am two grades ahead in math. I have killed monsters before. I am a daughter of _Athena_ ," At this point she placed her hands on her hips. "I am not _cute_ ," she repeated, walking away. "Besides," she turned back, seemingly not being able to resist herself. "Cute is a relative term." And with that she walked away, tears forming at her eyes, muttering to herself. "Cute? Me? How dare they think I'm cute!"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave a review. PM me if you have any questions! :)**


	2. Ice Girl

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I really, really enjoyed reading them. Thank you. :)**

Percy ran up to Annabeth as fast as he could. "Is she," he gasped, breathing heavily. "okay?" he finished, eyes wide. "I just got a call from the school, and they told me that she was in the hospital, and-" he stopped, seeing the look on Annabeth's face, how pale she was. The way her fingers trembled as they held her purse.

"I don't know," Annabeth said, seemingly looking through him. Her gray eyes were glassy.

"They-they didn't tell you anything?" Percy cried. He looked defeated. "I mean, am I getting called in for a- a broken arm, or something more serious?" Annabeth continued to stare at the wall. Percy shook her shoulders.

"Annabeth," he cried, shaking her shoulders. "Talk to me!" She didn't move.

" _Please_ ," he begged. "Please, Wise Girl. _Talk to me_."

Annabeth didn't move. She was a stone, frozen in time. She was hard as rock, and rocks did not break. At least, not easily.

Percy noticed a man in blue scrubs walking through the waiting room door. "Sir!" Percy yelled, grabbing his arm. He bit his lip. "Can I talk to you? Please? I'm- I'm looking for my daughter,"

"Uh, sorry." he said. "I don't have access to patient records. This isn't my department." And with that he walked away.

Annabeth was ice, but ice did not cry. It only cracked and broke and melted. And so did she.

"Please, Wise Girl," Percy whispered. "Talk to me." Tears were pouring out of his eyes. He wasn't ice, Annabeth decided. No, ice did not cry. And neither did she.

"Please," he sobbed. "Annabeth, _please_ ," He looked her in the eye. Stared her down. And for a moment, they were twelve years old again.

Her lip quivered. The ice was cracking, she decided. The ice was cracking but she wasn't going to cry because she was Annabeth Cassiopeia Chase Jackson, and she was ice and ice didn't cry.

But then, suddenly, she couldn't breathe because the ice had cracked, and out came Annabeth Chase, sobbing. This was all real, and it was all happening. The enormity of the situation hit her at once, and she crumpled into a ball, knees pulled up to her chest. They stayed like that for a while, her on the floor beneath the hospital chair, Percy with his arm wrapped around her.

"I thought-" she whispered between sobs. "That maybe if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be real. Maybe I would wake up from a dream. But now I can't, because the ice broke, and- and I-"

"Tell me," Percy said softly.

And so she did.

 **A/N: Please tell me if you would like me to continue this!**


	3. Payback

"Annabeth?" Helen knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Are you okay? You've been in there kind of a long time."

"I think I'm dying, Helen," Annabeth confessed, opening the door. She was lying on the floor next to the toilet. "I've been sick for, like, this entire visit. I think I must have the flu or something." She frowned. "Percy was sick three days ago, but he got better way quicker than I am."

"Oh..." Helen grinned awkwardly. "Have you ever considered that you might be pregnant?"

"Wha-at?" Annabeth looked flabbergasted. "Pregnant?" Her eyes widened. " _Oh_."

"Drink some ginger tea," Helen offered, carefully closing the door. "It helps with the morning sickness,"

Percy, who just happened to be walking down the hall at the time, frowned. "Morning sickness? I thought only pregnant people got that."

Helen smiled at him. "Good luck, Percy."


	4. Terrible Two's

"Mommy," little Luke said, trying to get her attention. She picked up her two year old son and set him down on her hip.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied.

"Mommy!"

"What, Lukey?"

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Mommy!"

"What?" she was starting to lose her patience.

"Mommy!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"HI!" he giggled.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Luke?" an oblivious Percy replied.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Daddy!"

Annabeth grinned. Payback time!


End file.
